


Odd Man Out

by Raphire



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphire/pseuds/Raphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve never felt like he belonged with the Avengers. He was a man out of place in a world where he is struggling to both understand and accept as reality. He lost everything to the passing of time, his family, his friends, and his love. Now he is in the wrong time, trying to fix a wrong world and figure out why he is developing feelings for the wrong person. (Steve/Clint)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avengers Disassemble

Natasha leaned over and whispered into Clint’s ear. “We don’t have a place to stay; the apartment got destroyed in the attack. Do you want to just show up to Stark’s uninvited?”

Clint snickered and nodded briskly. “You want to take Captain Rigid with us too? I doubt he has a place to stay either.”

They both looked over at Steve. He was standing there watching Thor get Loki ready for transport like the rest of them. However, he was standing just outside the group yet again. Clint had noticed this from the first time they met. Steve went out of his way to put distance between himself and all of his companions. He stood apart from the rest during their briefings and worked quietly and quickly with the others until the first opportunity arose for him to strike out on his own.

Steve was the perfect soldier. He was ready and willing to fight for his country and had the brawn and, Clint assumed the brain, to do whatever they required of him. He did not ask questions unless they pertained to the mission and had the needle of his moral compass pointed due north—up his ass. But most importantly he had no ties to anyone. He had no family, they all died years back, no girlfriend or even one night stand to the best of Clint’s knowledge, and no friends to speak even among the group of heroes he had spent the last couple weeks with. 

The others had paired up quite well. He and Natasha well… there was no need for them to make friends, after all they had each other. Stark made a friend??? with the doctor. Clint was pretty sure they were friends at least. He knew Stark was fascinated and almost infatuated with Bruce but that didn’t mean they were friends. Actually it was kind of like a Rottweiler who found a new toy. But that was Stark for you, it was the closest he could come to friendship. Bruce on the other hand…

Clint smiled and shook his head. He watched Bruce and Stark as they all waited impatiently for Thor to leave. Stark was poking and prodding Bruce, making little verbal jabs and Bruce was actively ignoring him, his face unreadable. Clint, the master assassin, knew much better. He saw the slight smile that tugged the corner of Bruce’s mouth and the playful light that sparked in his eyes. Stark could be such a little kid sometimes, he certainly had the imagination of one. But Bruce in his own way could be devilishly immature too. He knew that this response would drive Stark into a frenzy. The brat.

But that was the way their friendship worked. It was what bound the two of them together similar to what was between Nat and him. Steve didn’t have any of that. It was almost as if he did not want it either. He was almost as standoffish as Thor, which was just sad. Thor at least wasn’t human, what was Steve’s excuse?

“I think we had better.” Clint snapped out of his reverie at the sound of Natasha’s voice. “I mean just look at him, he has his jacket and one bag. All that is going on his motorcycle; I’m pretty sure that is all he owns Clint.”

Clint nodded in agreement and then strode over to him.

“Steve.”

The soldier stiffened and widened his stance warily, his eyes scanning around him for a way out.

“Yes Barton?”

Clint shouldn’t have been surprised by the reaction and yet he was. There was such a feline aspect to the Captain. He noticed it in battle, for such a huge man he certainly moved gracefully. He always landed on his feet and now—Clint was sure that if he made one wrong move and Steve would bolt. 

“Natasha and I were talking and we figured since our place got burnt we would go crash at Starks.”

A smile flickered across Steve’s face and then vanished as quickly as it came.

“I’m not sure you were invited over.”

Clint grinned. “Oh I know for a fact that we weren’t. But we are still heading over and… We want you to come with us.

Panic rose up in Steve’s eyes and he took a step back. “I-”

Then he straightened and inclined his head. “I would be honored to join you two.”

“Great!” Clint clapped him on the shoulder. “Hey Stark! You have three guests staying at your place tonight!”


	2. Comradery

Steve stared at Barton as he walked away. Why had he agreed to go with them??? 

He would be an intruder in Mr. Starks home, an imposition not only on him and Mrs. Potts but also on Barton and Natasha. They would try to make him feel at home and go out of their way to include him in their activities. 

Couldn’t they see that their actions were not worth it—that he wasn’t worth it. He didn’t belong here and they all knew it. Why pretend otherwise?

It wasn’t as if this feeling were unusual to him either. The outsider was a role that Steve had played his whole life. The scrawny kid in class who was always left alone to eat his lunch… The loser who never had a girlfriend, who still was a virgin at twenty-six, this was the life that Steve knew. He would never fit in the popular crowd. It just wasn’t him.

_Just because I have this new body doesn’t mean anything has changed. Even if they did succeed in bringing me into their group what would I do?_

He watched the Stark and Banner banter back and forth, his mind going back to their time on the Helicarrier. He had asked Stark who he was without his suit and Stark hadn’t even blinked an eye. His response was swift and to the point. 

Steve shook his head. The man knew who he was, could he say the same of himself? 

_A genius billionaire playboy philanthropist… I’m just a man in a costume, with muscles made from the work of others. Stark worked on everything he owned. He made his suit using his mind in a desert! How could I ever compare to that? Nothing that makes me special or unique is mine and nothing could ever make me into the man Stark is. Even with all of his flaws and ego and narcissism…_

“Tony will always be a better man than me.” 

Steve looked around quickly. That wasn’t meant to be aloud. His eyes scanned the Avengers. It didn’t look like they had heard him, except… Natasha’s eyes stared into his, her gaze piercing and sad? He looked away abruptly. 

When he glanced back, she was talking to Barton; she was recounting on of her missions with him and he was laughing. Then her voice got louder as she realized the whole group was listening in. They listened with rapt attention and with amused expressions until her story came to a close. Her final words came out with a smirk and the group laughed at the apparent quip with which she had chosen to end.

He sighed and looked away.

_I’ve known battle and bloodshed but I’ve never been a part of the comradery that they all share. I never went to the parties after battle or recounted stories with my comrades. Besides with the time difference I wouldn’t even know what to do or even say._

Steve shook his head to clear the thoughts. Enough with the pity party, he was being too much of a pansy about this. It was obvious that this was not going to end well for any of them so he might as well not drag it out pining after something he could not have. 

_It wouldn’t work out._ He thought again, as if to convince himself. He’d just have to tell Barton that he would find his own way. He would get on his bike and ride somewhere quiet and alone. Then maybe, just maybe he could make some sense of his life.

The rev of an engine made him look up abruptly. Natasha was bent over his bike as Barton sat astride it. He gave Steve a salute, revved the engine, and then took off after Mr. Stark and his car.

“What are you doing Natasha!??? That was my bike!”

Black Widow looked over at him and smiled, her red hair falling gently over her shoulder.

“It’s easy Steve, I hotwired your bike.”

Steve spluttered and his face turned red. 

“Why??? Why in the world would you do that?”

Natasha placed her hand gently on his shoulder and stared into his eyes.

“Because, we both know that if I hadn’t, you would be driving off on it right now and ditching all of us. Just because you are distant and quiet doesn’t mean I can’t get a read on you.”

Steve glared at her, his fists tightening. This woman was exasperating,

“So how about it Captain? The only way you will get your bike back now is if you honor our deal and come back with us.”

She strode away from him, her hips gently swaying in the breeze of her gait.

“My car is this way. You coming?”

Steve’s shoulders slumped in defeat and followed her, his feet dragging along the ground with each step.


End file.
